Media Noche
by Natsuki Li
Summary: Bueno esta historia se sitúa en el tercer año de preparatoria para Sachiko y el segundo para Yumi, en donde una serie de situaciones provocadas por la negativa actitud de Sachiko, harán que Yumi se cuestione su relación con ella.


Media Noche

Por: Sachiko Gotik Girl o Sachiko Chinensis Girl

Konichi wa, aquí mi tercer fic de marimite de género yuri/shoujo ai que tendrá un toque de lime, lo escribí una noche que no tenía nada en especial excepto mi inspiración para hacer este fanfic. Bueno pasando a otras cosas, los personajes principales serán Sachiko/Yumi y tal vez haga alguna que otra sugerencia sobre otras parejas yuri de la serie, en fin les dejó una pequeña sinopsis, y si no es satisfactoria discúlpenme porque no soy muy buena para los resúmenes:

Bueno esta historia se sitúa en el tercer año de preparatoria para Sachiko y el segundo para Yumi, ambas se encuentran en una situación un tanto crítica que incluye la preparación de Sachiko para el examen de admisión de la universidad y a Yumi que tiene que buscar petit soeur, dentro de todo esto, una serie de situaciones provocadas por la negativa actitud de Sachiko harán que Yumi se cuestione su relación con ella.

Bueno ahí está el resumen, espero que les guste y lo disfruten recuerden que sus comentarios son muy importantes así que no olviden dejarlos. Y otra cosa, disculpen cualquier error que haya cometido, en cuanto revise de nuevo la historia lo corregiré.

Gokigenyou

Así Sientes

(Capítulo I)

Era una tarde fría de finales de Febrero, los árboles aún tenían ligeros asomos de escarcha y había restos de nieve en el suelo junto con hojas secas que se habían caído de los árboles durante el otoño y que habían permanecido ahí sin ser barridas, la tenue luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación de reuniones del Yamayurikai en la Mansión de las Rosas; esa poca luz hacía que la habitación estuviera a media luz, dos alumnas de Lillian se encontraban sentadas a la mesa: una era Sachiko Ogasawara quien tenía su cabeza recargada pesadamente en una de sus manos y la otra era su petit soeur Yumi quien estaba sentada a su lado con unas cuantas hojas en la mano.

-Otra vez Yumi –dijo la joven de cabellos azulados.

-Pero Onee-sama –dijo está última un poco angustiada -, es la quinta vez que lo repasamos, te lo sabes a la perfección.

-Otra vez –se limitó a decir cansadamente la mayor -, por favor.

-Mírate –dijo Yumi preocupada -, estas muy cansada, las últimas dos semanas te las has pasado encerrada aquí estudiando, te estas sobre esforzando.

-Tengo que hacerlo –dijo Sachiko -, este examen es muy importante, sino lo paso no me admiten en la universidad.

-¿No quieres mejor un té? –preguntó Yumi quien había sentido una punzada de dolor en su interior cuando había escuchado la palabra "universidad", Sachiko negó con la cabeza.

-Necesito repasarlo de nuevo –dijo Sachiko y miró su reloj -, ya es tarde Yumi, perdón por haber echo que te demoraras, será mejor que te vayas porque el camión pasará en unos minutos.

-No hay problema –dijo Yumi y después se levantó de su lugar parándose atrás de Sachiko y poniendo sus manos sobre los tensos hombros de su Onee-sama para comenzar a darle un delicioso masaje en sus hombros y cuello -, deberías tomarte un descanso. –Sachiko suspiró y se quedó pensativa, ese masaje la hacía sentir una sensación extraordinaria.

-Está bien –dijo Sachiko, Yumi paró el masaje y miró a su Onee-Sama un momento: había enterrado su rostro entre sus brazos cruzados como si fuera a dormir sobre la mesa.

-Lo ves, tienes mucho sueño ¿no has estado durmiendo bien? –dijo Yumi que miraba a su Onees-sama preocupada, Sachiko solo suspiró pesadamente como respuesta; Yumi alzó una mano dubitativa pero después se decidió a posarla sobre la cabeza de Sachiko y comenzó a acariciar su cabello cariñosamente, Sachiko se removió un poco en su silla: se sentía muy bien así con la mano de Yumi acariciando su cabello -. Onee-sama, vayámonos juntas a la parada. –Sachiko alzó su rostro.

-Bien –dijo Sachiko con rostro cansado -, será mejor darnos prisa sino el camión te dejará -. Ambas chicas salieron de la Mansión y apretaron el paso para llegar a su meta, el chofer de un auto negro y lujoso esperaba a Sachiko, mientras que se veía venir el camión a la lejanía, Sachiko y Yumi se despidieron con una sonrisa para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas.

Al día siguiente Yumi y Sachiko se encontraban sentadas en el patio escolar a la sombra de un árbol tomando su almuerzo, Yumi comía desesperadamente mientras que Sachiko comía tranquilamente y con la educación de siempre.

-Onee-sama –dijo Yumi de pronto con la boca llena y Sachiko la miró severamente así que Yumi cerró la boca y se apresuró a tragar el bocado -. Me gustó mucho nuestra última cita de San Valentín y me gustaría invitarte este fin de semana a mi casa¿querrías venir? Claro si no tienes que estudiar.

-Claro –dijo Sachiko sin dudar -, he pensado en lo que me dijiste ayer, y creo que ha sido suficiente con lo que he estudiado además no he dormido bien, así que tomaré un descanso.

-Genial –dijo Yumi y de pronto una sombra las cubrió a ambas que miraron hacía arriba.

-Hola Yumi-chan –dijo una voz alegre e inconfundible que pertenecía a la ex Rosa Gigantea Sei Satou, quien llevaba el cabello corto y su ropa con un toque un tanto varonil.

-¡Rosa Gigantea! –exclamó Yumi sonriente y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, Sei se abalanzó sobre ella para darle un cariñoso abrazo que provocó que Sachiko entornara los ojos a lo que Sei sonrió.

-Gokigenyou Rosa Gigantea –dijo Sachiko secamente cuando Sei soltó a Yumi.

-Rosa Gigantea –dijo Sei con un poco de hartazón -, no es necesario que me llamen así, ya voy en universidad y ya no soy una Rosa del consejo estudiantil.

-Es la costumbre –dijo Sachiko fríamente y miró a Yumi quien sonreía.

-Tú siempre serás una Rosa del Yamayurikai –dijo Yumi tiernamente.

-Yumi-chan tu siempre tan tierna –dijo Sei que volvió a abrazar a Yumi, esta vez con mas fuerza, tanta que Yumi se puso roja por la presión e hizo una de sus caras graciosas a lo que Sei rió.

-¡Rosa Gigantea! –Gritó Yumi -, me estas asfixiando -. Sei la soltó y miró a ambas.

-Tengo que decirles algo –dijo Sei y se puso muy seria de pronto, ese cambio tan drástico, preocupó a Sachiko y Yumi que pusieron cara de funeral, eso hizo que Sei soltará una carcajada.

-¿Cuál es la gracia? –preguntó Sachiko molesta.

-Sus caras –dijo Sei entre risas -, bueno lo que quería decirles era que Youko y yo organizamos una fiesta para este fin de semana, como no nos pudimos reunir en San Valentín pues nos reuniremos todas el sábado en casa de Youko¿vendrán?, claro que vendrán¿no es así Yumi-chan? –Dijo apretando con sus dedos uno de los cachetes de Yumi.

-Rosa Gi…-empezó Sachiko, pero Yumi la cortó.

-Claro –dijo Yumi entusiasmada por la idea de ver a todas reunidas de nuevo -, pero no me vuelvas a apretar así.

-Entonces ahí las espero –dijo Sei y se marchó muy sonriente.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó Sachiko molesta y Yumi bajó la mirada sintiéndose mal.

-Onee-sama yo…eto…es que yo –dijo Yumi muy nerviosa -, me entusiasme por la idea de ver a todas reunidas de nuevo, hace tiempo que no estamos todas juntas.

-Entonces¿estas cancelando conmigo la cita en tu casa? –preguntó Sachiko más molesta.

-Onee-sama lo siento –dijo Yumi que estaba a punto de llorar: no quería hacerle mal a Sachiko -, puede ser otro día¿es que a caso no te entusiasma la idea de ver a tu onee-sama y a todas reunidas de nuevo?

-Así que otro día –dijo Sachiko que no se fijaba en lo que decía por su enojo injustificado -, es más importante una invitación de Sei Satou que nuestra cita ¿no?

-Onee-sama –dijo Yumi preocupada -, eso no es verdad, perdón, como crees que va a ser eso¿no irás?

-No –dijo Sachiko, aunque no lo decía en serio, era solo porque estaba molesta en ese momento -, ve tu si eso es mas importante que…

-Se trata de tu onee-sama y de nuestras amigas –dijo Yumi que de pronto que se había irritado repentinamente por el egoísmo de Sachiko, está última la miró con recelo -, eres muy egoísta ¿Cómo puedes pensar así¿a caso ya no te importan tus amigas y tu onee-sama?

-Claro que me importan –dijo Sachiko -, y no me hables así, será mejor que me vaya -. Sachiko se levantó molesta del suelo: sabía que lo que había echo era muy egoísta de su parte, pero no se había podido contener, Yumi solo se quedó en sentada viendo como se alejaba Sachiko.

El día se le hizo eterno a Yumi que no dejaba de pensar en la discusión además de que estaba comenzando a creer que a Sachiko ya no le importaba ni su onee-sama y eso la preocupaba sobremanera, incluso pensó seriamente en no ir a la fiesta que justamente sería en dos días, la clase había terminado, pero Yumi ni se había percatado de ello.

-¿Estas bien Yumi? –dijo Yoshino que agitaba una mano frente a Yumi como tratando de despertarla de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Eh?... si –dijo Yumi distraída.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó Yoshino seria, Yumi se entristeció y bajo la mirada.

-No.

-Apuesto que es sobre Sachiko¿no es así? –Preguntó Yoshino -¿Qué te hizo?

-¡Onee-sama no me ha hecho nada! –dijo Yumi con repentino enojo y después se disculpó nerviosamente -. Eto…yo no quise…

-Descuida –dijo Yoshino y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Yumi -, cuéntame.

-Sachiko-sama está molesta conmigo –dijo Yumi con tristeza -, dice que no irá a la reunión del sábado y yo tengo la culpa de eso.

-Claro que no –dijo Yoshino irritada -¿porqué dices eso?

-Es que Sei nos invitó –dijo Yumi -, pero yo había quedado con Onee-sama para ese día y entonces cambie los planes y eso molestó mucho a Sachiko-sama, dijo que era más importante para mi una invitación de Rosa Gigantea que nuestra cita.

-Eso es muy egoísta –dijo Yoshino -, las onee-samas suelen ser así, a veces dan ganas de ahorcarlas y… -. Dijo Yoshino en un arranque recordando los pleitos que tenía con su onee-sama Rei, pero se cortó al ver la expresión de susto que tenía su amiga. –Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos Yumi, ya es hora de la salida.

Sachiko había llegado a su casa muy cansada y de mal humor, estaba acostada en su cama cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, extendió la mano hacía la mesilla en donde reposaba el auricular y contestó.

-Diga.

-Hola, Sachiko –dijo una voz conocida del otro lado de la línea -, soy Youko.

-Ah…eh.

-Quería saber si ibas a venir el sábado a la fiesta –dijo Youko con su tono de voz neutro.

-Eh…yo…no puedo –dijo Sachiko arrepintiéndose de sus palabras.

-Que mal –dijo Youko con un tono de voz que denotaba decepción -, Yumi vendrá, todas estaremos.

-Lo se –dijo Sachiko -, que bien.

-¿Discutiste con Yumi? –preguntó Youko adivinando lo que sucedía en ese caso.

-No –dijo Sachiko sin convicción.

-Te conozco perfectamente –dijo su onee-sama -, espero que Yumi no se limite a venir por tus enojos injustificados.

-¿Qué dices? –dijo Sachiko de pronto con una nota de enojo en su voz.

-Sachiko –dijo Youko cansinamente -, arregla las cosas con Yumi y por favor ven, tengo deseos de verte a ti y a todas juntas de nuevo, me tengo que ir, nos vemos. –Youko colgó y Sachiko se quedó escuchando la línea muerta, así que también colgó y decidió recostarse de nuevo a pensar las cosas.

La mañana de jueves había llegado, Sachiko portaba el abrigo escolar al igual que la mayoría de las alumnas de Lillian, de su boca salía vaho debido al frío clima de esa época del año, caminó a la entrada del Colegio y se paró frente a la Virgen Maria juntando sus manos para rezar, de pronto sintió que alguien la observaba y volteó a su derecha encontrándose con la mirada de Touko.

-Gokigenyou Onee-sama –dijo Touko sonriendo.

-Gokigenyou –dijo Sachiko -, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas así porque no soy tu onee-sama.

-Me gusta decirte así –dijo Touko -, además somos familia -. Se acercó a Sachiko y la tomó del brazo, caminaron juntas y entraron al colegio, Sachiko vio a Yumi cerca de donde estaban, al parecer Touko también la había visto porque dirigía a Sachiko hacía donde estaba la chica de las coletas.

-Espera…Touko –dijo Sachiko, pero no se pudo escapar de las manos de su prima y cuando vio ya era demasiado tarde, estaban paradas frente a Yumi.

-Gokigenyou Yumi-sama –dijo Touko con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras seguía agarrada al brazo de Sachiko.

-Hola –saludó Yumi y recorrió con la mirada las manos de Touko agarradas al brazo de Sachiko para terminar mirando el rostro de su onee-sama, una sensación de enojo hacía ambas la invadió -, disculpen, tengo que ir a clase.

-¿Tan rápido te vas? –Preguntó Touko con malicia -, pensamos que podrías acompañarnos un rato en lo que empiezan las clases.

-Basta –dijo Sachiko soltándose de Touko y miró a Yumi un breve momento para después dar media vuelta y marcharse.

-¿No iras? –preguntó Touko mirando como se alejaba su prima.

-No –dijo Yumi secamente.

-¿A caso ya no quieres a Sa-chan? –Preguntó Touko y Yumi la miró con recelo -, entonces tendré que ir a consolarla en tu lugar, tal vez así se olvide de ti y me prefiera como su petit soeur.

-Eso nunca –dijo Yumi molesta -, Sachiko no haría eso.

-¿Quieres ver? –Preguntó Touko -, tendré que estar a su lado ya que tu no quieres estar con ella.

-No –dijo Yumi aún mas molesta mientras Touko ponía cara de satisfacción -, yo estaré con ella, a ti no te necesita, solo me necesita a mi.

-Vaya que eres celosa –dijo Touko y se fue riendo.

Los días pasaron, Sachiko y Yumi no se hablaban aún, evitaban ir a la misma hora a la Mansión de las Rosas, no comían juntas en los recesos: Yumi se la pasaba con Yoshino, y Touko le hacía compañía a Sachiko aunque esta no quisiera, a parte Sei se saltaba la barda para ver a Yumi y a veces pasaba recesos enteros con ella, eso molestaba sobre manera a Sachiko, toda esa situación le causaba dolores de estomago; Yumi se encontraba también muy molesta por ver a Touko al lado de su onee-sama aunque se mostrara alegre y de buenas como siempre aunque a veces Tsutako y sus amigas la sacaban de quicio, todo el tiempo le preguntaban la razón de su pleito con Sachiko además de que la fotografían en los peores momentos como cuando tenía cara de frustración y melancolía, ella no se daba cuenta hasta que oía que algo se removía en los arbustos y veía a Tsutako y a las demás correr para alejarse de ahí. Sachiko se encontraba en el salón de música tocando el piano: no estaba concentrada en la partitura, su mente estaba en otro lado.

_-Es demasiado –_se dijo Sachiko mientras acariciaba las teclas del instrumento -, _no puedo soportar esta situación, no puedo creer que a Yumi no le importe nuestra discusión, la veo tan feliz andando por ahí con Rosa Gigantea, parece como si nunca hubiera discutido conmigo, tal vez no estamos del todo echas una para la otr… -_Sachiko detuvo sus pensamientos de golpe -,_ ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Solo somos petit soeur y Onee-sama¿no es así? No me debería tomar tan a pecho las cosas, estos pleitos son frecuentes entre hermanas, además yo solo siento un cariño de hermana hacía Yumi, eso es lo que sientes Sachiko, solo cariño de hermanas, y si te afecta tanto es normal porqué es tu petit soeur, jamás me había sentido tan deprimida -. _Sachiko suspiró pesadamente -, _y esa Rosa Gigantea me quiere robar a mi hermana menor y lo está logrando, Sachiko eres muy ingenua ¿no has visto como se divierte Yumi estando a su lado, es mas ni siquiera se preocupa por ti cuando está con ella, hasta canceló su cita por la reunión que organizó Sei. –_Sachiko cortó esos pensamientos y se recostó sobre las teclas del piano causando que este emitiera un ruido espantoso, ese que provocas cuando tocas muchas teclas al mismo tiempo por accidente.

Yumi se encontraba tomando clase de geografía, los nombres de las capitales, las platicas de sus compañeras y la voz de la maestra le parecían tan lejanos; no podía concentrarse desde que había discutido con su Onee-sama, y eso no era nuevo, - jamás se podía concentrar si se trataba de Sachiko -.

_-¿Debería pedirle perdón? –_Se preguntó -, _No –_negó una voz en su interior -_, yo no hice nada malo, solo acepte ir a una reunión en la cual estaremos todas juntas de nuevo y eso si que es muy importante –_Yumi tamborileo con el lápiz sobre la banca -_¿Entonces salir con Sachiko no lo es eh? –_Dijo una voz maliciosa en su interior -_¡claro que lo es! Sachiko es muy importante para mí, demasiado importante, tanto que es capaz de hacerme la persona más feliz de este mundo con solo estar a su lado, tanto que puede quitarme el sueño y el apetito. ¿Eso está mal? No lo se, pero si está mal o no, no me importa, lo único que mi importa es mi Onee-sama, tal vez lo mejor sea que la busque antes de que las cosas se vuelvan irremediables -. _El timbre indicó el cambio de clase, Yumi tenía hora libre así que decidió salir a caminar un rato por los jardines del colegio, escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos, pensó en Tsutako, pero no eran ellas, era Sei.

-¿Yumi? –Preguntó Sei sorprendida -¿no deberías estar en clase? –dijo fingiendo una voz de enojada, Yumi sonrió a medias.

-No –dijo Yumi -, es hora libre –de pronto una idea descabellada pasó por la mente de Yumi y no pudo abstenerse de expresarla en voz alta -¿me estabas espiando? –Sei rió varios minutos y después se digno a responder.

-Claro que no –dijo Sei -, ni siquiera te escuche venir. –Alzó algo que había en el suelo y se lo mostró a Yumi, era Goronta -. Estaba alimentándolo.

-Ah –dijo Yumi poniendo una de sus caras graciosas, Sei rió y dejó al gato en el suelo.

-Nos vemos Yumi-chan –dijo Sei.

-Espera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tienes prisa? –preguntó Yumi y la ex Rosa Gigantea negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Sachiko? –preguntó de pronto Sei que estaba bien enterada de la discusión porque Yumi se lo había contado.

-Mal, de eso quería hablarte –dicho esto ambas se sentaron -¿debería pedirle perdón?

-No Yumi –dijo Sei cambiando su expresión juguetona por una seria -, no hiciste nada que amerite tus disculpas hacía Sachiko-sama, tiene que entender.

-¿Entender? –preguntó Yumi.

-Si –dijo Sei -, entender que tu también tienes derecho a aceptar salir con quien quieras y a cambiar tus planes cuando tu quieras, no te lo digo para ponerte en contra de Sachiko, solo quiero que te des cuenta de eso, ok.

-Está bien –dijo Yumi -, es que parece como si no le importara, ni siquiera me voltea a ver.

-Claro que le importa –dijo Sei -, ya conoces a Sachiko, se guarda todo, y permíteme decirte que la he visto por ahí sola y le noto bastante triste.

-Tal vez deba buscarla –dijo Yumi -, no quiero que esto quebrante nuestra relación de amistad y soeurs.

-Esa relación no se quebrantará –dijo Sei -, pero mejor espera a que ella te busque -. Siguieron conversando durante un rato y después de haber recibido los consejos de la chica Satou, Yumi fue a la Mansión de las Rosas en donde estaba Yoshino, ambas tomaron asiento en unos sillones de la planta baja y Yoshino miró a Yumi con expresión escrutadora.

-Yumi me preocupas.

-No hay porqué preocuparse, estoy bien.

-Aparentas estar bien –dijo Yoshino -, pero cuando estas sola he visto esa expresión de dolor y tristeza en tu cara -. Yumi bajó la mirada y después le contó lo que le había dicho Sei.

-¿Tu que piensas? –preguntó Yumi.

-Que Sachiko es una egoísta de primera –dijo Yoshino comenzando a enfadarse pero se calmó cuando Yumi la vio con los ojos entornados -, lo siento, bueno pues yo pienso que tu puedes hacer lo que te plazca sin estar consultando a tu onee-sama, Sachiko tiene que entender que no eres de su propiedad.

-Tal vez no deba buscarla y esperar a que ella venga –dijo Yumi.

-Tal vez, no, debes dejar que ella te busque –dijo Yoshino -¿Quién se cree? Tú tienes la culpa por acostumbrarla a que siempre que se enojan la buscas.

-Creo que no fue buena idea contarte esto –dijo Yumi y se marchó un poco enfadada con Yoshino -. Yumi y Yoshino salieron de la Mansión de las Rosas para continuar con sus clases.

Sachiko había dejado de tocar el piano para dirigirse a sus otras clases, el día se le había hecho eterno como todos los demás, -eternos y dolorosos -, así eran los días para Sachiko últimamente, no, no solo últimamente así era todos los días porque no podía expresar lo que en verdad sentía. A la hora de la salida se dirigió hacía la parada del camión donde su chofer siempre la recogía, temía encontrarse con Yumi en ese momento, no sabría que decirle, no sabría como actuar, pero para suerte suya, el chofer ya la estaba esperando así que abordó para después encaminarse a su casa.

Ya de noche cuando Sachiko estaba en su casa, se puso a pensar en muchas cosas, una de ellas tenía nombre propio –"Yumi" -.

_-¿Debería buscarla? –_Se preguntó Sachiko -,_ pero que pregunta tan mas necia, claro que debería buscarla, no quisiera perderla, tal vez ya no me quiere hablar¿estará pensando en devolverme el rosario? No, ya lo hubiera hecho; debo pedirle perdón y buscarla, Sachiko eres una egoísta -, _Sachiko se incorporó rápidamente y salió a pasear por los jardines de su enorme casa, la luna llena resplandecía en lo alto del firmamento, mientras caminaba se topó con varias rosas rojas que yacían en una de las jardineras, tomó cuidadosamente una, la olió y después se dispuso a regresar a su recamara; cuando estaba de nuevo en su cálida habitación, tomó una pequeña tarjetita blanca que yacía junto con otras en su escritorio, tomó un bolígrafo y escribió unas cuantas cosas sobre la blanca superficie del cartoncillo.

A la mañana siguiente Sachiko y Yumi como de costumbre se evitaban, pero a la hora del receso Sachiko estaba dispuesta a ir en pos de su querida petit soeur cuando Touko se atravesó en su camino; esta última miró a su prima inquisitivamente: Sachiko llevaba en la mano derecha una rosa y una tarjeta.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó la menor.

-No es asunto tuyo –dijo Sachiko.

-¿Es para Yumi? –preguntó Touko arqueando una ceja -, si no me equivoco -. Sachiko dio media vuelta dispuesta a alejarse.

-Quien viera –dijo Touko -, Sachiko yendo tras alguien para pedirle perdón -. Sachiko hizo oídos sordos a ese comentario y siguió caminando en busca de Yumi; después de un rato de estarla buscando no dio con ella, así que espero a la hora de la salida para verla en la Mansión de las Rosas, a esa hora seguramente la encontraría saliendo del lugar. Cuando llegó a la Mansión de las Rosas se encontró con que Shimako, Noriko, Rei y Yoshino ya se iban, pero no vio a Yumi.

-Si buscas a Yumi, está adentro –dijo Yoshino secamente.

-Está bien, Gokigenyou –les dijo Sachiko y las demás le sonrieron a excepción de Yoshino que miraba extrañada al igual que las otras la rosa que llevaba la joven Ogasawara; Sachiko entró y subió las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de reuniones, donde se detuvo en el umbral para contemplar a su petit soeur: estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, con su frente apoyada contra el cristal, se veía triste; por un momento Sachiko dudo y quiso marcharse, -tuvo miedo -, pero después se decidió a acercarse a donde estaba Yumi.

-Yumi –dijo Sachiko en voz baja, al parecer Yumi la había visto reflejada en el cristal y la volteo a ver muy sorprendida, aunque Sachiko percibió una tenue arruga de enojo en su frente.

-Onee-sama –se limitó a decir la menor, ambas estaban nerviosas, y no sabían cuales serían las palabras adecuadas, así que Sachiko caminó hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de Yumi.

-Gomen nasai –dijo Sachiko y le alcanzó a Yumi la rosa con la tarjeta, esta última quedó muy sorprendida pero no dudó en tomar la rosa, miró a Sachiko.

-_Se ve tan hermosa, tan tierna -_, pensó Yumi al ver la cara de Sachiko que tenía una expresión muy acongojada y tierna a la vez, como un cachorro asustado; después miró la rosa y la olió -, _Delicioso, tiene el fresco aroma de Sachiko._ –Mientras pensaba y hacía todo eso, no dejó de mirar a Sachiko quien estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

-Yumi, espero que me… -Sachiko fue silenciada por los brazos de Yumi que la abrazaban firme y cariñosamente, le devolvió el abrazo y después de un momento se separaron, la menor tomó la tarjeta que venía con la rosa, unas letras negras en grande rezaban "Gomen nasai", y después la volteo y leyó unas palabras trazadas por el puño y letra de su Onee-sama: Yumi, tal vez esto suene un poco exagerado, pero toda esta semana que no hemos hablado te he extrañado mucho, temo que mi egoísmo te haya echo una herida profunda que haya dejado una cicatriz difícil de borrar, y no lo digo solo por esta discusión, hemos tenido muchas diferencias y a veces nos hemos lastimado, pero espero que las cosas no cambien y mejoren de ahora en adelante, en verdad me importas mucho.

Atentamente: Sachiko.

Sachiko tenía razón, últimamente habían tenido muchas diferencias: pequeñas discusiones pero también habían tenido otras mas grandes como esa última y la causa de todo siempre era algo trivial o una pequeñez, pero parecía que no podían evitar hacer tormentas en vasos de agua, a veces estaban en un plan de "todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra"; pero al parecer en este momento no importaba, Yumi contuvo las lágrimas al leer la pequeña tarjetita¿Cómo podía ser que un pequeño cartoncillo blanco con unas cuantas palabras escritas pudiera hacer que todo tu interior se colapsara de manera tan violenta?, tantos sentimientos a la vez eran demasiados, Yumi había encontrado como una de las cosas mas hermosas que le habían escrito esa pequeña tarjetita, miró a su onee-sama: la tenue luz del sol bajando lentamente para ocultarse tras los árboles alumbraba la silueta de Sachiko, Yumi la encontró hermosa, esa tarde no se borraría de su mente, de pronto un impulso enorme de besarla invadió su interior, y no era la primera vez que le pasaba; además no quería darle cualquier beso, quería sentir sus labios, sentir su paladar, pero una parte de ella aún lograba que guardara el control. Por su parte, Sachiko solo se limitaba a mirar a su petit soeur y en su mente se formaban ideas confusas: -_¿Por qué no dice nada? A caso piensa devolverme el rosario¿Estuvo mal lo que hice? Por favor que diga algo -_. Sachiko y Yumi seguían mirándose, de pronto las dudas de la mayor se fueron al ver una sonrisa radiante dibujada en el hermoso rostro de su petit soeur. Yumi se acercó a Sachiko conteniendo sus ganas de besarla y se limitó a abrazarla por la cintura, Sachiko rodeo cariñosamente sus hombros con un brazo y con su otra mano sostuvo la cabeza de Yumi mientras la acariciaba cariñosamente, eso fue un detonante para la imaginación de Sachiko.

_-Dios, quiero besarla –_pensó Sachiko asustada y tratando de reprimir el pensamiento -, _pero no como se besa a una amiga o a una hermana, deseo besarla como se besa a la persona que amas, esto es demasiado, su calidez, su fragilidad, me tiene completamente a su merced -. _Sachiko detuvo esos pensamientos, claro que no era la primera vez que pensaba eso; pensaba ese tipo de cosas desde hacía ya un largo tiempo, pero cada vez se iba intensificando mas su deseo de estar cerca de Yumi, de tocarla, y esta vez se separó del abrazo antes de que su mente comenzará a formar imágenes que Sachiko consideraba "inapropiadas", -demasiado tarde porque ya las estaba formando -, aunque lo negara de verdad le gustaban esas imágenes inapropiadas y no veía el porque de nombrarlas inapropiadas, al contrario a ella le gustaban aunque el mundo estuviera en contra, pero por desgracia en el mundo en el que creció siempre le enseñaron a reprimirse y aún no superaba esa actitud de represión.

-Gracias –dijo Yumi interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sachiko -, no sabes cuanto significa esto para mí, y creo que retiro lo dicho en cuanto a tu egoísmo, si de veras fueras tan egoísta no hubieras venido -. Sachiko solo se quedó ahí parada, no sabía que decir, su mente era un remolino.

-De…de nada –dijo por fin.

-En cuanto a la reunión...

-Si iré -dijo Sachiko sonriéndole, Yumi sonrió aún mas.

-¿Me acompañas a la parada? –preguntó Yumi tomando la mano de su onee-sama.

-Claro.

Así se pusieron a caminar hasta la parada, -tomadas de la mano -, Sachiko veía como Yumi apretaba la rosa contra su pecho, a parte el estar tomada de su mano la ponía muy nerviosa, estaba realmente feliz pero muy nerviosa a la vez, su mano había comenzado a sudar dentro de la de Yumi y en cuanto se dio cuenta la retiró cuidadosamente, no quería disgustar a su petit soeur y también consideraba ese comportamiento inapropiado, -¿Comportamiento? De cuando acá es un pecado que el corazón se nos acelere y nos suden las manos al estar frente a nuestro ser amado, además eso era involuntario, son las travesuras del corazón. Cuando llegaron a la parada, Sachiko se percató de que su chofer no estaba, era algo extraño, casi siempre estaba ahí a las tres en punto; el camión de Yumi se acercaba, podían escuchar el motor.

-Adiós –dijo Sachiko cuando el camión se paró frente a la parada, Yumi le dio un último y rápido abrazo para después abordar, la joven de cabellos azulados se quedó viendo como se alejaba el camión; poco después llegó su chofer con unos minutos de retrasó y así ella también regresó a su casa.

Los días siguientes anteriores al fin de semana en el que se reunirían en casa de Touko, los habían pasado bastante bien: sin discusiones, sin peleas, sin inquietudes. A Sachiko y Yumi se les veía juntas en todos lados, Tsutako, Mami y Minako (del club de prensa) habían publicado una que otra mentirilla en el periódico escolar, exagerando la historia del disgusto entre Sachiko y su petit soeur, su coraje había sido que no habían podido tomar fotos de Sachiko entregando la rosa con la tarjeta, pero en fin la euforia del chisme pasó rápidamente cuando las cosas entre Yumi y Sachiko se habían arreglado. Sachiko había recibido otra llamada de su onee-sama y esa vez Sachiko había afirmado que iría a la reunión con Yumi, Youko se alegró muchísimo por eso y por la forma tan linda en la que su petit soeur había arreglado las cosas con Yumi. En una ocasión uno de esos días Youko y Sei hablaron por teléfono.

-Que bueno que hayan arreglado las cosas –dijo Youko después de escuchar la pequeña reseña de Sei sobre lo que Yumi le había dicho.

-Yumi la ha cambiado bastante –dijo Sei -, para bien.

-Si ya lo creo -dijo Youko con una nota de felicidad en su voz -, no sabes cuanto me alegra, por increíble que suene, Sachiko jamás se había disculpado así con alguien.

-Yumi ama a Sachiko –dijo Sei -, lo puedo leer en sus ojos así como también lo leo en los ojos de tu petit soeur.

-Ya lo creo –dijo Youko -, llevan una muy buena relación soeur.

-Sabes Youko –dijo Sei -, no me refería exactamente a eso, Yumi la ama en serio y no dudo que Sachiko también ama a Yumi.

-Tienes razón –dijo Youko -, solo quiero que estén bien las dos.

-Igual yo –dijo Sei -, entonces nos vemos en tu casa el sábado, no olvides las bebidas embriagantes.

-Jajaja no lo olvidaré –dijo Youko y después de despedirse ambas colgaron.


End file.
